Betrayal to Happiness
by MireaShta
Summary: Misaki was bullied. The shocker was that his best friend was involved with it. He punched walls and family. He was kicked out. He tried to survive on his own and met a man. The man felt pity for him and took him to his home to stay with him.
1. Betrayal

Hello peeps, Mirea here! Ok this is the last story that I will create before I head back to school. I am trying to get all my ideas down before I forget them all. Enjoy and I no own JR!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

My name is Takahashi Misaki. I am on the streets, homeless. I was kicked out of my house because I had abused the family, mostly the baby.

I really regretted what I had done. I very much do. I was very mad that day. I was bullied by some upperclassmen.

It really wasn't that bad. The only thing that shocked me was that Sumi-senpai was one of them. He was friends with them that had been plotting to do this for some time now.

I heard them talking about it but I never expected it to come true. I would always brush off the thought of it not true. I would produce words from their own mouths from my thoughts even though I knew they weren't saying it.

I went home that day and was throwing things around. I was so mad that I couldn't think straight any more. I began to cry. Cry out tears of frustration, sadness, anger, and feeling betrayed and sick of myself for believing that Sumi-senpai was actually a good guy and trying not to believe in the fact of it even happening.

I heard Nii-chan and Manami come in with their baby. They asked me what was wrong or what had happened at school. I really didn't pay attention to they were saying at that time.

All I felt was anger and rage boil up inside of me. I started to punch the walls to vent out my feelings. Nii- chan tried to stop me but he got punched instead. He fell to the ground and I continued punching towards the walls. He got up and was yelling at me but I couldn't hear him.

Manami tried to shake me and calm me down but I punched her too. She fell and almost dropped the baby. The baby started to cry.

I am kinda jealous of babies. They can cry out tears of what they felt and soon it will be alright for them. They would forget about what happened and act like everything is ok.

I could never be like that. Takahiro continued to yell at me. Something about Manami and walls. I can't recall anything else he said. I started yelling back at him some gibberish and crap that I didn't even understand.

I felt like punching something again. No, not even something, but someone. I looked at the baby next to Manami. To tell you the truth I found him annoying. He cries over things that are so simple and not hurt enough to cry for.

I felt more hurt than he did. My heart hurt so much after the feeling of being betrayed. I bet he has never had that feeling before, so he has no reason to cry.

I went up to him and looked at him. His crying was so innocent yet guilty, just like mine. The only thing was that he was only crying because Manami fell down, not that hurtful as me being betrayed by my own friend.

I punched him in the stomach. I punched him because of how annoyed I was at him. I punched him because he had no clue was real life and sadness was.

Takahiro tried to pull me back while I saw in the corner of my eye Manami crying. I couldn't stop myself. I felt like a madman. I finally stopped punching the little baby and saw him laying there. He just laid there motionless with his baby eyes looking at me. They were tormenting me. They were asking me why with their little baby language. They were dead.

Nii-chan slapped me and Manami ran over to the baby and tried to get it to wake up. He was long gone. I think he was long gone after the first punch in the stomach. Nii-chan dragged me to the door and threw me out onto the street.

He asked me what was wrong with me, hoping to give me one last chance. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I felt the words lodged in my throat. I turned my head away and he slammed the door on me.

That was the end of it. I punched the hard ground and saw blood forming on my knuckles. I sat there and cried out my tears. I couldn't move. I didn't care if anybody saw me or called me a whiny baby. They could never understand what I have just been through.

Day by day I wandered around trying to steal food or begging people to give me money. My clothes became raggedy and old. There was only one person who ever tried to help me. He was always walking around, looking all flashy and rich.

Well not only his looks was rich, but his fame was rich also. Everybody knew him. Whenever he walked the streets everyone would bow at him. Whenever he saw me he would smile and give me money or food. Sometimes he would take me into the stores and get me whatever I wanted.

I felt bad for the man. I was sapping out his money like a leech. I was taking advantage of him and he didn't know it. If he knew it then he was a very good actor because he never showed it.

Whenever he gave me money, I would go and by me food. I know I could have bought lots more but ever since I have been kicked out my stomach was like a bottomless pit. Whatever I ate would never fill me. It was like the only thing that kept me alive was food and money.

One day he never showed up. After that he never walked the streets or gave me stuff like he used too. I was left to fend for myself once more.

After weeks of stealing food and being beat by people that I stole from he finally came back. I was eating my bread that I had stolen that day and he drove up to me with his red car.

I didn't know the name of cars anymore like I used to. Sumi-senpai and I would talk about them endlessly like they were our favorite subject to talk about. That would never happen anymore anyways.

The man stepped out of his car and picked me up. He got back in his car and put me gently down in the passenger seat and drove away.

I kicked and screamed at him but he wouldn't let me out. The doors were locked and the only way out was to unlock it from his side. I asked him why. Why did he kidnap me, a homeless boy with nothing left to give?

What I heard was the most caring reply I have ever heard. It made me cry. Cry tears of happiness and forgiveness of myself. "I pity you. Come live with me. Forget about your past and live with me."

I cried out all of my tears for the second time in my life. As I cried out my tears, I felt comfortable. I felt like sleeping for the first time in months. I slowly stopped crying and laid my head down onto the car seat.

Who is this man? Why was he so kind to me? How can a person who is so rich let a poor fellow like me live in his household?

I closed my eyes and let all my worries and thoughts disappear along with the questions in my mind. I let rest engulf me in the darkness that I haven't seen in months. I let a hand stroke my hair as I let my brain sleep in peace.

* * *

And done. Hope you like it. Last story before school, I promise. I can't promise that I will update my chapters quickly as I did before but, I will try my best. Hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	2. Guilt

Hope you all are happy because I am! It's Friday... my "break" day... my updating story day! I miss you all and hope you all missed me too. Anyways I don't own JR ,my friend owns the idea and I own the story, so enjoy.

* * *

I felt sunlight shine through my eyelids and I lifted them. It was morning. I turned my body around and saw another man beside me. He was sleeping as well.

For some reason I don't feel scared of him. He seems like a caring man despite his rich fame that he carries around. I always heard to stay away from rich people because they are selfish and mean. It seems like not all are like that.

I sat up and looked around. The whole place looks like a hotel room. No, better then that... a mansion. I don't know any other words to describe the sparkling, rich looking room that I was in. I stepped off the bed and looked around.

Where... am I? I tried to replay the memories of the man who picked me off the street.

"I pity you. Come live with me. Forget about your past and come live with me."

That phrase. Those words. This house. Everything was so... felt so... ecstatic. I feel like crying tears of happiness and sadness. Tears of happiness because his words touched my heart and happy because someone was nice enough to take me in. Tears of sadness because of remembrance of the "incident" at Nii-chan's house and how pitiful I was in believing in Sumi-senpai.

I sat on the couch and buried my face in my hands. I cried all my heart.

Soon afterwards I felt a hand on my shoulder and stopped crying and looked up. "It's ok. I'm here. Tell me everything and I will do anything to take care of you." I rested my head on him and since I felt so terrible for what happened I spilled it on him so he could abandon me like he is supposed to and let my heart ache while I survive for payback once again.

When I finished talking he sat down on the spot beside me on the couch. He patted me on the back as I let out my last tears of my story.

"I understand... It's ok... You won't ever have to go to school again and if you want I could teach you." he said.

My eyes widened and I looked up at him in surprise. "You... won't throw me away onto the street?" I asked him, trying to suppress my urge to hug him.

"Of course I won't... I took you in and I won't ever let you go." he said in a soothing voice. That's it. I threw myself onto him and hugged him. I squeezed him close like he was my precious teddy bear that I had just found after losing it. I felt he hugged back as hard as I did.

After a few seconds of hugging we let each other go. I made myself forget about my past and focused on my new household and future.

"So what do you want for breakfast?... I have a maid here so she can make it for you." he asked me.

I really didn't know what I wanted. After spending a couple months on the street I could hardly remember the names of food.

"Um... do you have an ordering pamphlet that has pictures of the food?" I asked him. He nodded and got up and went up to phone.

While he was talking, I laid my head back and dozed off.

I felt someone shake me and I opened my eyes. "Oh sorry, I kinda fell asleep." I said to him as he handed me the pamphlet.

He sat beside me again on the couch while I skimmed through the pamphlet looking for anything that suited my taste for breakfast. I saw croissant, scrambled eggs, and cheese, with a side of choice of ham, bacon, or sausage. It looked really good.

"I will take this one with a side of... bacon." I said. "What would you like to drink?" he asked me.

I only drank one thing in the mornings so I remembered it better than others. "Milk." I said happily.

I had missed that smooth milky substance without any colour, fragrance, or taste. It tasted good but... the taste is hard to describe. It's like there is no taste.

The man got up and phoned the maid to tell her what I had ordered. Minutes later a lady came in with a rolling cart and on it was a tray of food.

I walked to the table with the man and sat down. "Thank you." he said. The lady put the food on the table, bowed and left.

I dug in hungrily. "So what is your name?" he asked me. "Misaki." I said as I stuffed my mouth with the bacon.

"Misaki... nice name... my name is Akihiko... but I call myself Usagi-san because when I was little I liked to jump around a lot." he said.

I glanced at him while chewing. "That's a weird name." I said without hesitation. He laughed.

I smiled. I never saw him laugh before. His face shows how lonely his life was before I came here.

We talked about the house, how are lives were, the maid,the food, and other stuff. We laughed, smiled, cried, and made other faces. We had a good time.

We soon finished our breakfast and decided to go to the park to relax and enjoy the scenery. We got dressed and headed out into the red car that I saw yesterday and drove off.

We passed by so many places that on the street that I had been before and my sadness returned from the memories of it. I looked at Usagi-san and he looked at me. He saw my sad face and put his hand on my head.

"It's ok, it's all over now." he said and nodded. I still can't get rid of the feeling of guilt in my heart.

* * *

We arrived at the park and found an empty bench. We sat down side by side and watched the kids there play. They reminded me of what happened with Nii-chan's and Manami's baby.

I felt tears forming on my eyes again. Nothing will go away no matter what I do or who I live with.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Usagi-san asked me. I shook my head and wiped my tears. "I'll get over it soon." I said and turned to smile at him. I wonder how long will this torture of my heart end.

We finally felt tired and hungry so we headed into a restaurant to get something to eat. The place was not high quality and but the food was good.

"So where do you want to next?" Usagi-san asked me as I chewed into my shrimp. I was about to say something when I heard somebody call my name.

"Misaki... I never thought I would see you here."

I turned around to see who it was and who I saw made me back away in terror. "S-Sumi-senpai, what are you doing here?" I asked him as I tried to keep my composure.

He smirked and I saw him glance at Usagi-san. "Aw Misaki... Did you miss me?... Who's the handsome hunk?... Introduce him to me." Sumi-senpai pestered me.

I slowly got up from my seat and moved over to Usagi-san's side. "Usagi-san let's go, I'm not hungry anymore." I whispered to him and tugged on him but he sat firmly.

"Who are you?" he asked Sumi-senpai in a protective voice. Sumi-senpai got up from his seat and sat down on the seat I just got up from in front of Usagi-san.

"Hello, I'm nobody strange. I'm Sumi-senpai, Misaki's friend. Nice to meet you." He said and held out his hand for a shake.

Usagi-san didn't move. "So you are the one who drove him into insanity and got him onto the streets!" he said as calm as possible but I could tell he was mad.

"Oh so he told you huh... It's his fault that he is such a wimp."

That hurt. It was like a stab in my heart. Wimp. That word... Am I really wimpy?

Usagi-san slammed his hands on the table. "He is not a wimp... Get your ass out of here now before I turn you into a wimp!"

Sumi-senpai and I stood looked at him in shock and the whole restaurant got silent. Everybody was staring at us.

"Um... Usagi-san... just calm down and let's get out of here,kay." I said and tried to pull him away budge.

He got up and pushed me lightly aside. He walked up the Sumi-senpai and punched him. A couple of men ran over here and tried to hold Usagi-san down while he struggled to punch him again.

I apologized for Usagi-san and they let go of Usagi-san and told us to get out and take our "fight" with us. Usagi-san grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to the exit while Sumi-senpai followed behind us.

* * *

I think I will stop right there. Glad I got to type this up and hope you all are satisfied with it. Review like always!


	3. Fight

I'm Back~! Trying to find a way to type up my stories at school but can't because of the freaking websense. I have also uploaded a new story but it's for the Finder Series, if your interested. (Loveprize in Viewfinder). Well I don't own JR so here.

* * *

Usagi-san and Sumi-senpai stood in front of the restaurant facing each other. I was behind Usagi-san. I guess they were continuing the fight from earlier.

"Sumi, do you really want to pick a fight with me, the great lord Usami?" Usagi-san sneered.

"Well if you think that Misaki is not a wimp then it's on." Sumi-senpai said and put his fist up.

Usagi-san slightly pushed me back and he put his fists up as well. I don't know who is going to win this fight but I hope Usagi-san does!

Sumi-senpai punched air, I guess because he was getting ready. Usagi-san didn't even flinch. Instead he moved towards Sumi-senpai with a punch.

What happened after that was unseenable. It was all blur. Usagi-san ended up on the ground. I ran towards him but I got punched back.

"Stay out of this." Sumi-senpai said and I obeyed scared. He picked Usagi-san up by the collar. "You know, if you just become mine then I will stop calling Misaki wimpy and bothering your life."he said.

What does he mean by become his?

"Never!" Usagi-san said and tripped him onto the ground. Without hesitance, he started punching him onto the ground. I saw Sumi-senpai just smiling away as he got punched. He must be a masochist.

As I look at Sumi-senpai, I could remember all the horrible, bulling things that he did to me. That day. That horrible day. When I walked in school that morning I didn't even know that I would have that one day to be the worst day of my life.

When I walked into the building to put my shoes up I saw a note sticking out of my locker. I thought, _Who would leave it sticking out like that?_

I took it out of my locker and read it. I will admit what I read really did give me a scare. Just a mild scare.

_Come to the rooftop and bring everything you have brought with you to school with you._

I really shouldn't have brought everything. I should have actually told the teachers before doing anything.

When I went up to the rooftop there was nobody there. I looked desperately around to see if I could find the person but there was nobody. I was staring down from the rooftops at the cars passing by and letting the calm wind blow towards me.

It was nice being up there to relax. At least that was what I thought. I felt someone grab me by the waist and another hand cupped over my mouth. I felt I couldn't breathe. My vision became really hazy and then I blacked out.

When I came towards my senses, I heard some talking.

"Dude, that is a great idea."

"How will he show off his cuteness now."

"We should really tear them up."

"So Sumi, what do you think?"

Sumi. Sumi-senpai? At that exact moment my eyes shot open and I saw my senpai that I thought was my friend stand in front of everyone with his hands crossed on his chest. He was directing them to do something.

I saw my bag of notebooks and other stuff on the ground in front of them. Some of the stuff were flying with the wind and others were in the people's hands.

"No... No... Give them back!" I screamed and tried to get up. I was held to the wall. No, it was more like chained  to a wall.

"Good morning Misaki." Sumi-senpai sneered. He winked at one of his little "buddies" and the guy walked to the end of the rooftop. He stood with one of my big notebooks in his hand.

"Misaki, since you are so famous for being cute then we think that you need to be taught a lesson." Sumi-senpai said with a smile. The guy threw my notebook over the rooftop. Next thing I knew my whole bag was thrown over.

"Wait no... stop... What in the world did I ever do to you guys?!" I screamed. All my notes and everything was in there. My cellphone. My lunchbox. My good-luck charms. Everything.

They all fell down the school building. "It doesn't stop here." Sumi-senpai said with a dark face. He nodded to one of his guys and one of them went over to me. He punched me in the stomach and I fell unconscious again.

I hit water. *cough cough*

"That woke him up Sumi." somebody said. I was being dunked in a toilet. A toilet full of pee. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Let's dunk him some more!" one of the guys said eagerly and pushed my head under water.

I just closed my eyes and try to force myself to go suicidal. I can't even find the time to hold my breath as they brought my head up many times and dunk me continuously.

"Woah hey little slut, you can't die just yet." one said and dragged me out of the bathroom and into a storage room. They threw me against the wall.

I just realized now that my hands were tied. "Should we really do this Sumi?"

"Ok, this is the real lesson here." Sumi-senpai said and picked up a chair. He put the chair in front of me and sat in it. "Front row seats, now do your stuff."

Everyone got a knife out of their pockets. I was so scared that I was shivering. They tied a cloth in between my teeth and around my mouth.

"Alrighty Misaki, just sit back and enjoy the show. Oh wait, that's my job, you are the show." Sumi-senpai said.

They all tore at my clothes with their knives. It felt like I wasn't breathing at all when they were doing that. I was way too scared.

I felt the coldness of the knife brush against my skin. I felt pain at my sides and saw blood trickling down. I really thought were going to murderer me.

Alright Souchi, do what you want." he said and a guy with brown hair walked up to me. He had his manhood out of his pants. Don't tell me. He is going to RAPE ME!

What happened in the next two hours was too much for me. When I had found the strength to move myself, I found that they had already severed the rope and were long gone home. I had looked around the school for some P.E clothes since I know that some people always leave their clothes in the gym.

I felt disgusted that day when I went home. I was bleeding from my butt but I managed to clean up most of it in the bathroom. I threw up in remembrance of the toilet pee.

I just wished that Nii-chan could have at least read my emotions and try to comfort me. All he did was make it worse.

"You think you are so tough Usami but your nothing but a rich guy." I heard Sumi-senpai say and snapped out of my memory of his torture that he did to me.

He was on top of Usagi-san and was pinning him on the ground. I really wonder how he could actually have some sanity to do this in public.

"Usagi-san!" I cried out and ran to help him. Sumi-senpai just punched me backwards with one hand.

"Who's the wimp now, Usami." he said and licked Usagi-san's neck. I've got to do something. I can't act scared of him all the time. Usagi-san needs my help.

I balled up my fist and breathed in and out. In. Out. In. Out. Ok here goes.

I ran up to him and grabbed his legs. I stepped on them and twisted them and punched them and pinched them. He screamed out in pain and got off of Usagi-san to grab his leg. As soon as Usagi-san crawled away I kicked Sumi-senpai in the balls.

He doubled over in pain. I did one last thing. I kicked him into mud that I saw was right in front of him. His face landed in it. Satisfaction.

He took Usagi-san's hand and ran away. The last thing we need is a police problem.

We ran to the direction of the house and never looked back.

* * *

Done! I kinda got distracted because my new entertainment. It's not anime. It's not manga. It's DramaCDs! I am so totally into the sexy moaning sounds in it that I replay the moment. Got to love DramaCD's and the manga mixed together! XD


	4. Leave

Me back people. In the last chapter I said that Sumi took Usagi-san's hand and ran away. Big mistake. Misaki did that. Supposed to be I. Ok let the happiness began. I no own JR!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

We shouldn't have left the house to go to the park. I dragged him into the his room and shut the door. We both stood in the doorway panting. "Are you ok Usagi-san?" I asked him.

"I'm good." he said quietly. He took his shoes off quickly and walked into the room. I did the same and hurried behind him. He stopped walking.

"Misaki. I just wish that what he did to you never happened. I know that we would never have met but still you can never get rid of the past. You are forever sad and I can't do anything about it." he said and I saw a tear drop on the floor.

He was always caring. He always thought about me. What could I do to make him forget about me and be happy? My past is just weighing us down. I am constantly fighting to forget it but it always come back. The aching feeling of betrayal is ripping my heart apart.

I walked up to him and gave him a hug from behind. "I think I should just leave. I will only bring you pain. All your happiness would be engulfed by me. You took me in and tried to make me happy and forget about my past. All I did was cry and take your happiness away." I said and felt my tears starting to form.

He turned around and gave me a hug. "Please don't go. Don't leave me. You provide me happiness. I would be lonely without you. It's not your fault. It's that bastard's fault that he did that to you."

I felt so sad. My life was being torn apart. I could either try to forget about the past and let Usagi-san provide me the happiness that I need. Or I could keep my past inside me and soon become a pitiful boy with no future and could even attempt suicide. I need to choose one.

Usagi-san picked me up and put me on the couch. "I am going to take a shower ok. I will feel more relaxed when I do. Don't move from that spot until I come back." he said and looked at me.

I nodded. He gave me a little kiss on my forehead and headed into his bedroom. His kindness in killing me. I don't deserve any of this. I killed an infant from my very own family.

The least I could do is leave him alone and let him stop worrying about me. He needs his own happiness and I should have my own. He needs to free from the binding chains that I have left on his heart. I need to leave now.

I got off the couch and found a piece of paper and a pencil. I started writing.

I laid the note on the couch and found some tape to keep it on there. I crept slowly into his room and found some money laying around. I walked back out and walked out of his main room.

I walked out to the halls and asked a maid if I could have some bread and meat for a sandwich and a bag for me to put it in. She gave me a whole bunch of it and a bag. "Does Akihiko-sama know that you are doing this?" she asked.

I finished putting them in the bag and looked at her in the eyes. They were worried. His whole household is kind to me. It's almost suffocating. "Yes." I said and ran out the front door.

I will never forget you. Good bye Usagi-san.

* * *

My POV

* * *

Akihiko stepped out of the shower and dried himself. He felt better and refreshed from all of his hits that he had received from Sumi. He put on his clothes and walked out into his living room.

"Misaki, what do you want for dinner?" he asked as he stepped into the room. "Misaki?" he asked since he heard no answer. He looked at the couch and saw that Misaki was gone.

"Misaki, where are you~?"he sang as he checked around the whole room. He was gone. Forever gone. Akihiko became very alarmed. He really couldn't believe that Misaki was actually gone.

He traced his steps back and looked at the couch one more time. He saw a note on the couch. He peeled it off and started reading it.

_Thank you for everything you have done. I am glad to have met you._

_To tell you the truth I was never scared of you. From the start I knew that you were a nice and good man. Rich is just a title. Heart is the feeling. I am glad I have found it. I am sorry this but I have found that I have feelings for you._

_Please forget about me. Be happy. I can't stay here any longer. Please keep smiling._

_I took some bread and meat to eat. I also took some money. I will survive on my own. Continue on with your life like you had never met me._

_I love you. Thank you.- Misaki._

"I can't believe this. Why? Why did he leave me? I just wanted to see your smile. Please just come back. I love you too. Don't leave me here. I need you Misaki." he cried out. He was in a mixture of mad and sadness. He wanted him back so badly.

He threw the note across the room which failed miserably because of how lightweight it was. It only swayed in air and landed on the floor next to him. Akihiko started to cry. "I love you so much Misaki. Come back." he said and laid on the couch.

He felt like sleeping. He wanted to let his mind be at ease. He was confused. Mad. Sad. Denying. The aftertaste of Misaki leaving him was tearing him apart. He let his mind close and his rest come to him.

* * *

Misaki's POV

* * *

I ran. I had no clue where I was going. I just ran away from Usagi-san. He would be better off without me anyways.

I ran onto the streets. I can still remember my life here. It was horrible. Then that day. That day when he came into my life. His comfort that he gave me.

I found a spot to sit down. I dug into my bag and took a sandwich. This and the money are the only thing I have left of him. I feel like half of me wants to eat all of the bread and spend all of his money till the last drop. The other half wants me to keep everything.

I threw the sandwich across the street. I am so frustrated. I don't know what to do. I started to cry. I miss him already. How am I going to live on like this? This is too much.

No, I can't say that. I have to stay strong. I have to let my selfishness go. I have to let go. I got up and walked the streets.

As I was walking, I heard some people talking about me. I was pretending that they weren't there. They followed me everywhere I went. Soon there was a whole mass mob following me.

I turned a corner and they did too. I turned around to face them. "What do you guys want?!" I asked them. I recognized some of them. They were Sumi-senpai's lackeys.

What were they doing here! "Hey look who is here. Never expected to find him on the streets again. Lucky us." one of them said. Why in the world did I just turn into a dead end corner. "There is no where to escape." one said.

They jumped on me, pinning my hands down and also my legs. I was about to scream but they covered my mouth with a cloth.

* * *

It feels like deja vu is haunting me. They stole my money, my sandwiches and did the worst thing to me. I must be so defenseless. They did it again. Except worse this time because there was more people and they each took turns. They raped me again.

I could feel blood all over me. I shifted myself a little bit and touched the spot where I felt pain. Blood was running all over my face, arms, legs, everywhere.

I felt like dirt. I felt even more worse than the bulling from school. Why am I such a girl. Why am I so stupid to let people do these horrible things to me. Why do I want to be back with Usagi-san so bad right now?

I can't feel my legs. I can't see anything. _"Somebody call the police!" somebody said._ This is so embarresing.

My world is beginning to blur. I can't think straight. I...

_"What happened?" "Get him on the ambulance NOW" "Poor boy." "People these days are so horrible."_

_..._Find me Usagi-san.

* * *

I cried while writing this. It's just... too sad. But yes, I am doing POV's now. Hope you liked it and review.


	5. Shock

SAY SAY SAY HOOOOO! Sorry little hyper at the moment. I just watched a japanese show online called Hard Gay. I know I am slow if you all have watched it. XD Well I don't own JR so... let the happiness/sadness begin! Also, I have set up a poll b/c I was curious about which ppl like the most: JR or SIH. :D

* * *

Chapter 5:

Akihiko's POV

* * *

I had awoken to the sound of a crash. God what happened this time. I grumbled and sat up. "What did you do this time Misaki?" I asked and looked around, only to find a maid in front of a broken up vase on the floor.

"I am so sorry Akihiko-sama. Please forgive me." she said and bowed. Oh that's right. Misaki was gone. Long gone. Long gone ever since yesterday.

Misaki had left me right after I had a fight with Sumi. Was it my fault that I couldn't protect him? Was it my fault that he couldn't be happy?

I sighed and made a gesture to the maid to move on. "It's ok. Just clean it up and leave. It was old anyways." I said and she bowed in thanks. She went to cleaning it up and I looked at the bright curtains that were lit by the sun.

I could still remember Misaki's note in my head.

If only I could have told him that I loved him like he did in his note. At least he was brave enough to admit his feelings, unlike me. I was really afraid because of me being rich.

I knew that many people despise rich people just because they think that the rich are selfish. If only I could use these richness of mine to turn back time's hand. Everything that happened to Misaki would never had happened.

"By the way Akihiko-sama, have you heard the news? The new maid that works here told me about it. She works at a hospital too. I am not sure if I should tell you about it though." she said.

"Oh, Arisu, the girl that asked me if she could work part time? What did she tell you? Tell me." I said.

"The boy that you brought here before, Misaki, is..." she said and couldn't continue. I saw tears started to well up in her eyes.

She was close to Misaki as I was. He would often talk to her while I was busy. Sometimes he would get her to play a game with him and then, of course, she would lose.

"What happened to him?" I asked with my gut telling me that something terribly wrong happened. "He was... raped." she said. I shot off of the couch and went to her.

I started to shake her. "Again?! Who did it? Tell me who the heck did this to him!" I yelled at her. I was shaking from madness. I needed to know who did it this time.

"Calm down Akihiko-sama. You are hurting my shoulders." I heard and I let go of the maid. "He is in the hospital right n-"

I didn't give her a chance to finish and ran out of the door to my car. I got into my car, shut the door fast, turned it on, and slammed on the gas.

I am a very good driver, so I don't worry. I could be speeding down on the road and won't make any car wrecks.

I just realized it. I didn't ask her what hospital to go to. Gah, how stupid of me! Well it doesn't matter. I will visit every single hospital if I have to until I find Misaki.

I went to the first hospital that I could find. I swerved my car into the parking lot and stepped out quickly. I went in and asked the women at the front desk if there was a boy named Misaki here.

They said, "Sorry, no." I ran out of the hospital as fast as I could and went back into my car and slammed the door. I drove out of there as fast as I could and went to the next one.

I found the next one and swerved the car into the parking lot like before. I stepped out and went in.

I asked the women at the front desk if there was a Misaki here. "Yes. Are you a relative of his?" they asked. I nodded very quickly and they picked up the phone to call someone.

In the next few minutes, a doctor walked up to me. "I heard that you are looking for Misaki. I am sorry but we can't let anyone but his relative in." he said.

"I am his... his... I AM HIS LOVER FOR FREAKING GOD SAKE, NOW LET ME SEE HIM!" I roared. Everyone looked at me and I saw people whispered something about me. I didn't care as long as I see Misaki.

The doctor actually didn't look at me as funny as the rest of the people here. He just smiled at me. "Ok, fine, but please be very quiet because he is sleeping." He said and gestured for me to walk after him.

I did so and he led me to the room. "You just sit right there and if you need anything then push this button." He said in a low voice and pointed to a red button on the side of the wall.

I nodded and he put a finger up to his lips and left. I glanced over at Misaki laying in the hospital bed. His face had some stitches and was bandaged up. He looked like he just came back from a fight, not a rape.

I slowly and quietly sat on the chair beside him. His hand was laying on the covers. I grabbed ahold of it carefully and leaned my face to it.

Misaki. Misaki, I am so glad you are safe. I will find out who did it and I will make sure they die. "I will so... please stay with me. Please. I love you so much." I whimpered out silently.

I saw him stir and I shut my mouth up. I can't awake him if he is tired. It's just... I can't believe he was raped again. Was it the same people this time again? When did this even happen?

I didn't care what I needed to know for now. All I wanted to do right now is the stay by Misaki's side until visiting hours are over.

* * *

I don't know how long I had been by his side, staring at him, holding his hand. I don't care about the time either.

I saw another doctor poked his heads in the doorway. I guess he was checking on me and Misaki.

Then I saw him moving a finger, telling me to come to him. I got up from the seat and walked over to him.

He walked out into the hallway and I followed him. "Hello, my name is Kusama Nowaki, you can call me Dr. Kusama. So you say that you are his lover. Is this true?"

"Yes I am." I said without hesitance. He nodded and brought me into a room. He shut the door and gestured for me to sit down.

I did as I was told and he sat down as well. "Alright, I have a few questions I would like to ask you. Is that ok?"

I nodded and he opened up some folders and took out some papers.

"Has Misaki been raped before?" he asked. I nodded and he scribbled down something.

"Were you there when he was raped at any of the times it happened?"

I clenched my fists and stood up. "Of course not! If I was then I would have not let it happen!" I screamed. He waited for me to calm down and I did and sat down.

"Ok, sorry I asked that. Would you like to know where we found him and what was his condition?"

I straightened my back up in interest. I must know. I have to know.

"Ok, I will talk in the best way I can to help you understand. We found him in one of the back alleys. There was no way he could have escaped because there was a dead end. With no way out, he was raped by several men, which we think could possibly be in his own age group. He was severely bashed up because of how he somehow fought back. His insides were pretty much in bad shape. He was bleeding very badly in his butt. His arms and legs were cut up some, probably by a pocketknife. There were some witnesses so if you need to know if they saw who it really was then you could ask them." he said in a serious tone.

I was shocked. How could a simple little boy be raped this many times by so many men? Was he always this cute his whole life?

I felt some tears fall from my eyes. "Misaki...Misaki..." I could only cry out as I began to pity him.

* * *

Misaki's POV

* * *

I awoken to the feel of a needle. "Mmn, where am I?" I asked. "Oh, sorry to wake you up. I am just inserting this needle in to collect some of your blood." I heard and looked at the nurse beside me.

It was Arisu-san. "Ah, Arisu-san, what are you doing and.. where am I?" I asked her. "Calm down Misaki-kun. You are in a hospital. You were beat up pretty bad, weren't you." She said to me in a soothing voice.

Wait, beat up pretty bad? Oh yeah that's right. I was raped. Again. And again. In my mind I try to recall the events that happened. The cutting. The pinning. The buttrape. My manliness gone.

I screamed out in pain and clutched my head. "Misaki-kun, what's wrong?" I heard Arisu-san ask me. I continued to clutch my head and scream out. Misaki, you have to calm down. It will go away if I forget about it. Yes, just forget about it.

There is no way I will be able to forget about this. There is just no way. Not after all that.

"I'm ok. Just having a headache." I said. She looked concerned. "Are you sure you are ok?" she asked me. I nodded and she collected her needles and everything. "Ok, just relax. Your doctor will be here in just a moment." she said and disappeared out of the door.

I relaxed into the bed and looked around the room. I wonder what happened to Usagi-san? Is he ok? Is he happy? Does he know I am in the hospital? I miss him so much. I wonder how he took my message. Was he disgusted to find out that I was a homo?

I heard the door open again and a doctor walked in. "Hello. I am Dr. Kusama. This guy here says he is your lover so he will be able to help you with anything.." He said and someone walked out from behind him.

Gray hair. Purple eyes. It's him. It's Usagi-san!"Usagi-san!" I yelled in happiness and reached my arms out for a hug. He walked up to me and hugged me.

"Misaki. I missed you. I have so many questions I want to ask you. Why did you run away from me? Are you ok? Is there any way for me to love you back? Just please stay with me. Please don't leave me ever again." he cried out.

I nuzzled my chin close to his hair and nodded. "I won't ever." I said. I cried a bit and Usagi-san patted my back. I looked at the doctor and he looked like he was smiling when he looked at us.

"I am glad that you guys are back together. Misaki will be here for a few weeks, depending on how good the strength of his body is. If he is strong- willed then he might be able to handle the surgery as well." Dr. Kusama said.

"Wait, what surgery?" Usagi-san asked. "His rectal part was cut into a lot. We will need to do some surgery on it so that way his bladder will be in control and it won't hurt as bad as much." Dr. Kusama said.

I was horrified by the fact that I was in so much bad shape that I had to have surgery.I strted to shake from fear. I am scared of surgery. "Usagi-san..." I started shakely and held on tight to Usagi-san's embrace. "He won't..." Usagi-san said. I could see he was scared for me too. "Usagi-san?" I asked. "He won't do the surgery. He can't. Can't you see that he is scared? Isn't there any other way?" Usagi-san said.

He cares so much about me. I am so glad that I told him that I loved him. Dr. Kusama sighed. "If you want him to be able to go the restroom without any problems and pain, then you need to let him go through surgery. I will give you a few days to make your decision."

Dr. Kusama turned to me. "But this is your mainly your choice Misaki. I won't try to pressure you and force you into surgery but if you want to make a wise decision, I suggest you choose surgery."

I was too confused and tired. "Can I just think about it and answer tommorow? I am tired now." I said. Dr. Kusama nodded and turned to Usagi-san. "Well I would like to extend your time but visiting hours are over. Sorry but you will have to leave and come back tommorow."

Usagi-san looked sad that he had to leave. "Ok Misaki. Take a good rest. I will come back tommorow. I love you." He said and kissed my forehead. I felt so sad that he had to leave too. I love him so much that it hurts to be apart from him.

I smiled to him as he let go of me and walked to the door. He waved goodbye, as so did I, and he left out the door. See you tommorow Usagi-san. I love you too.

* * *

FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I got lazy so if you can excuse me then that would be fine. XP Hope you enjoyed it and review.


	6. Please Read: Authors Important Note!

Ok people. I am truly sorry for not updating for a loooong time. I had a LOT of drama going on and sad and stuff. My computer is taken away from me and could possible be smashed in pieces. I am having a hard time thinking right now so I can't think about the story. My life right now is a mess. I appreciate how much you guys love my stories. They have not been dropped or forgotten. Time and present has everything in my life right now. How I feel right now is sadness. Please don't get mad at me for not updating for a long time. I hope that you guys will continue to read my stories. It's just...right now...not in the mood/time/situation. Bye guys and hope you all are really not mad at me..you guys cannot possibly understand what I am going through right now.


	7. Fiancee

Hello people. Thanks for waiting for me to update this chapter. Love ya'll. :) Anyways, on with the chapter of sadness. Moohahaha! I don't own JR. :P

* * *

Chapter 6

My POV

* * *

Akihiko was sitting at home, worried about Misaki. He wondered how Misaki could even get in this mess in the first place.

Rape after rape. How could he even stand it?

Oh yeah...he couldn't. It was all Sumi's fault.

And now he had to deal with surgery. First rape and now...surgery. His life couldn't get any worse.

Akihiko only wished Misaki could find some peak of happiness in his life. Rather it be something small..or even him. Akihiko just wanted Misaki to find something to help him forget about all that had happened to him.

"What can I do to help him?" Akihiko questioned himself over and over. Now being his lover, he felt a sense of guilt that he couldn't do anything to help avoid the situation.

All Akihiko could do now is comfort him through whatever they may face. He got up from the couch he was sitting on, getting ready to visit Misaki.

He headed out of his living room, walking into the hallways to get to the stairs he needed to walk down.

Akihiko reached the last stair and was about to head out the door when he heard one of his maids stopping him. "Akihiko-sama, please wait one moment."

He turned around to see which one it was. It was the same maid that knocked down his vase from his room.

"What is it? If you haven't noticed it yet, I'm in a hurry here."

The maid walked down the stairs to him and handed him the telephone. "It's her."

He almost dropped the phone in dread. Her. The one person he did not want to ever hear from or see again. His fiancée.

"H-Hello, Aikawa. Long time no talk."

"Yes of course darling. Now there is no time to waste. We must get married now. We are gonna need..."

Akihiko's brain had shut down right after the word "married". He didn't think that he would ever had to think about that ever again in his life after his last meeting with her. The last meeting...the one where he had pushed her away. It was for the good of him. Afterall, he saw nothing in women these days.

"Akihiko? Are you still there? I'm gonna be there in five minutes."

"Wait. What?! There is no way..."

The line had cut off. No..more like she had hung up on him. It seemed like she would rather meet him face to face and talk to him rather than talk to him on the phone so he can have a chance to day-dream.

He slowly gave the telephone back to the maid, hoping that she would not sense the fear that he had in him now. Yes...this is Eri Aikawa. In other words, his worse nightmare, the living hell herself. And he was going to have to marry this woman.

He even regretted the moment he had heard about Aikawa even being his fiancée. The woman was a crazy lady. She was obsessed with gay people, sexy men, and of course, the letter A. This is the type of moment where he wished that his name did not start with the letter A. She loved that letter.

Apple. Alien. Ant. Akihiko. No matter what it was, if it started with the letter A, she would collect it and make it hers.

He heard the doorbell ring but he did not want to answer it, fearing to see her. "Akihiko-sama..." the maid said in worry.

"Answer the door you dumb fuck! It's me!"

Well he certainly wasn't dumb if he didn't even want her there in the first place. Akihiko sighed, knowing that he couldn't deny that it was her at the door, and he was pretty sure he couldn't leave her at the door, screaming her head off, waiting for him to open the door.

"If you don't open the door now, I will personally blow your house up!"

Akihiko knew that she could actually do that. She was also a former assasin. She could kill you before you even see her.

He slowly walked to the door, opening it so the crazy lady could get in.

"Finally!" She said and walked in the room like she owned the place.

She glared at the maids, giving them the signal that it was time for them to be dismissed. The maids quevered in fear and quickly disappeared from sight.

"Now..." she breathed and slowly walked up to Akihiko. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Are you gonna hurry up and marry me?...or do you want to have sex first before we marry?"she said, letting her fingers tiptoe down his front.

Akihiko was starting to get very nervous and sweaty. He didn't even want to do this.

"Look..." He started. Aikawa ignored him and started to strip off some of his clothes.

"Wait a minute...What the hell are you thinking of doing in front of the doorway?! Get your slutty hands off of me!" Akihiko yelled and smacked her hands away.

Aikawa was hurt. She stared and him...and a few seconds her mouth formed a smile. "So who is it that you love this time?"

Akihiko knew that if he told her about Misaki, it would endanger his life. The past lovers that he had were killed out of jealousy. She wanted nobody to have any of her A obsessions.

"..It's nobody. I just don't feel like loving somebody right at this moment. So could you please back off of me and go back to your loving home that you have instead of being in mine."

It surprised Aikawa how she never saw Akihiko in this light. She knew that she had to do something or this possesion would be stolen by someone else. Her only choice she had in mind: find out who is the one he likes.

"Hmph! I will be back and you will submit to me." She turned around and stomped to the door. As she opened the door and stepped out, she stopped halfway.

She turned around and licked her lips. "And you will be mine!" she cackled and slammed the door when she headed out.

Akihiko stared at the door and sighed in relief. He knew that no matter where Misaki went, he would still be known if he stayed in the hospital.

"Akihiko-sama..." he heard behind him and turned around. The last thing he needed was sympathy from his very own maids.

* * *

Akihiko's POV

* * *

I need to change this. I can't let Misaki get hurt by her. I need Misaki and he needs me.

"I'm going to the hospital now."

The only thing that I can do right now is go see Misaki and hope somehow he will get over his rape. The next thing I need to do is get rid of Sumi for life. I need to kill him. Chop his head off. Shoot his guts out. Make sure he never comes back alive.

The maid smiled slightly as I got myself ready to walk out the door to my car.

As I walked towards my car, I saw something was glimming on the side of the hood. Silvery...This woman had no brain. This is so obvious! A camera.

It's like she wanted me to notice it. I grabbed it and decided that I couldn't have the risk of her watching my every move. One...Two...Three. Pull!

...Oh my god. It won't come off! "Fuck."

I pulled on it some more. Nothing happened. "Is this thing hammered onto the car or something?!"

I had no choice but to let her get what she wanted. The only other choice I had was...ride another car. But I can't. That would be a huge damage on my reputation.

I'm a rich guy. What rich guy walks around to ride in someone else's car when he has his own?!

"Akihiko-sama, Is something the matter?"

Oh come on! I'm pretty sure by now my maids think I am pretty pathetic. What the hell happened to me?!

"Um...I'm gonna...take a walk...to the hospital. My car needs...to be washed. Yeah. It's gotten pretty dusty sitting here for a long time. Could you clean it for me?"

My maid looked at me in confustion. "You just rode it yesterday to visit Misaki. I don't think it can get dusty that quick. Are you ok, Akihiko-sama?"

Goddamit! What excuse could I use to make you understand what I'm trying to do at the moment?

"Look, either I ride around with a camera attached to my car and let Aikawa get what she wants or walk to the hospital with my damn legs. What do you think is ok with you?!"

I knew I sounded mad. What else could I say when I was frustrated to the point that I wanted to pick up my own house and bang it on the ground a thousand times. I have had it with Aikawa!

The maid nodded in understandment and walked away as fast as she could. I guess I scared her off. I think I'm beginning to become my worst fear. A mean rich grinch that wants to kill every little Aikawa that walks into my path.

Well...that doesn't sound too bad. The only thing is..I don't want to become mean. Misaki said that I am not a bad person...so I don't even want to become one.

I started down the road, knowing that there was no hope for me to make it before sundown. It was already 5 o'clock. Getting a bit late.

The roads reminded me of the bad times I had experienced before I was rich. I remember being on the street. The big...disagreement I had with my parents about having Aikawa as my fiancee.

I ran out of the house and just threw myself onto the streets. I didn't care if I was broke poor or hungry. I would have done anything at that time to stay away from Aikawa.

Now how I got back, I blame her family...plus mine. They found me in a ditch and handcuffed me so I couldn't do anything back to them and carried me back home.

After that, over the years, I gradually got over it and became...I guess the word is mature. Much mature. So mature to know that I have no chance if Aikawa somehow gets to Misaki first before me.

"Oi, Akihiko!"

Who was this? I turned around, facing a shiny, navy blue car. The person was rich. I could tell without looking at who the heck they were.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to get inside the car and tell me why the heck are you walking around without your own car?"

I slowly walked to the car door and looked inside to the insolent person inside. I couldn't believe it. It was my savior! Hiroki!

"Where did you come from? I haven't seen you in like so long. How have you been?",I said as I opened the door and plopped myself onto the seat.

I closed the door and he drove off. "Let's cut to the chase. Tell me, what are you doing without your car?" He asked me while looking in front.

"Well...first thing is first. Aikawa is back."

He skidded to a quick stop in front of a red light. "What?! That little biotch is back?! No,no,no. Akihiko this is bad! What are you going to do?! Your future is going to be ruined!"

I slammed my fist on the seat. "Especially when I have found someone to love right now. She is going to kill him! I need to find some way to stop this before it happens."

"Wait...a him? Who is it?"

I was hesitant to answer that question. I didn't know if Hiroki had a thing for guys or not. What if he gets disgusted with me after finding out that I like guys?

The red light turned green and he drove again. He sighed. "Look Akihiko, a lot has happened in the past few years. I have...gotten myself a boyfriend. His name is Kusama Nowaki. He is working as a doctor right now. So...it's ok to tell me who it is."

I was surprised. Again, someone was open to me. They said their end of their story before me. First Misaki's confession...now Hiroki's. If this keeps up, I won't be what people call a "man".

"Ok then...his name is Takahashi Misaki. There is a little...story that I need to tell you. For now, can you head to the hospital? I was heading there anyways..."

He looked at me and laughed. "The same way I was heading." He said with a smile.

I smiled a bit, happy that my friend could still make me smile in times in sadness.

We pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked somewhere. Hurriedly, we up the elevators to where we wanted to go.

* * *

Misaki's POV

* * *

"Let go of me!" I struggled from the nurse that was holding me down. She jabbed a needle in my arm. It hurt like hell.

"Thank you Sumi for your coorporation. It was very well appreciated. Now here is the money."

Sumi grabbed the money greedily from the crazy woman's hand and ran off. "So tell me...do you love Akihiko?"

I tried to answer but I couldn't. My vision was getting really hazy fast. I couldn't even think straight. What the world was in that needle?!

* * *

Done~! Lot's of stuff still happening but hey, I have gotten stronger to handle it. :) Thank you for reading, hope you like it, and review.


	8. Kidnapped

Hey everybody! Mirea's back ;) I know I know, where the hell was I. I was….busy. :3 Been applying to random jobs that I can find and getting myself ready for college. But…I have decided that I need a break :) Miss you guys. I don't own JR.

* * *

Aikawa's POV

* * *

This will teach him to even try to love anyone but me! I have his lover! I tricked some random guy off the street, saying that I'll give him money if he tells me who is Akihiko's lover, if he knows who it is.

And he knew it! Lucks on my side. Trust me Akihiko, you belong to me. "I ain't letting anybody get a hold of you, especially since I have been noticing that they are all guys." I whispered, removing the guy named "Misaki" off of his hospital bed and shoving him into a bag.

I wouldn't even care if he suffocated in it.

All right, it's go time.

Quietly and swiftly, I opened the hospital window, looked down at the ground, looked back in the room, and took out my gadgets.

I grabbed a rope, tied it to myself, and then hooked the end in between a small crack on the side of the hospital outer wall. I started to actually notice how heavy the boy was in the bag.

Upon hearing some voices heading my way, without hesitance, I jumped off the window, with the bag in my secured in my hand. When I landed on the ground, I hurriedly glided myself towards the quickest bush I could find, placing the bag in another bush.

I looked upwards at the window that I escaped from, noticing that I escaped just in time. There were a couple of heads poking out the window, in search of whatever may be on the their mind, not really knowing if they knew if it was me or not that had taken Misaki, considering that I had snuck through dozens of nurses with my disguise to be one of them.

"Where is she…Where is she….WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" I heard Akihiko's voice and I smirked. That's what you get when you mess with Eri Aikawa, former assassin/ ninja of the Shana Corp, destined to have anything she wants by any means.

Since after waiting countless minutes, and what seemed to be a bit boring to me, I threw a smoke bomb into the air, blinding their sights and awakening coughs from their throats.

In the midst of them being in confusion and blinded, I snatched up the Misaki bag and ran towards the woods.

It would be impossible for them to locate me, for you see, I am one hell of a ninja at this part. My home is somewhere secret. Somewhere completely hidden from the eyes of mankind, including Akihiko.

In a place where someone would get completely lost if they tried to travel there. Behind many forms of rocks and a waterfall.

But I had two houses.

One was a disguise.

The other was my true home.

One is a mansion. I fly there in a helicopter that I own, flying from my other home, my true home, which is under a cliff and behind a waterfall. I created a concrete, solid wall around my house, barricading it from intruders.

I didn't like my house being known by anybody in the world. I want to be away from human kind. They disgust me. Disgusting vile creatures. When I think of anyone, besides Akihiko in this world, I want the entire population to kill themselves and rot away, just leave this earth so it can be purified from their awful stench.

I heard my cell phone ring as I entered my mansion. In less than a flash, I dropped Misaki off in my bedroom closet, stabbed a hole in the bag to allow the boy to breathe, feeling a little sorry for him, saying "You better feel grateful brat!" as I cut the hole.

I picked up the phone.

"AIKAWA! WHERE IS MISAKI?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?! YOU CROSSED THE LINE ERI AIKAWA!"

I licked my lips at his angry voice. It sounded so damn sexy.

"Oh please do call me Eri some more. It makes me so breathless that I feel as though I might lose my feet from under me." I purred as I sat on my bed.

I heard him snarl and I heard somebody in the background. "C'mon Akihiko, it's not like she is gonna pop out with Misaki through the phone. We have to find where she is at...or...do what she wants..."

"Shut Hiroki. You know damn well that I won't give up Misaki for anything, and that includes for someone that has planned a freakin marriage for me, even though I don't even love her!"

I felt it. That sharp pang onto my heart. It hurt so much to hear those words, even though I knew that they were true.

"L-Listen, if you...if you.." I knew I was beginning to lose my composure. Tears flowed down my face as I tried to think through my headache, choosing words that could possibly reach into Akihiko's soul and bring him to me. I WANTED him. He is MINE!

I exploded into tears and my voice croaked into the phone, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU AKIHIKO! WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND AND COME BY MY SIDE?!"

I slammed the phone shut and threw it at the ground near Misaki. I saw scared green orbs peek through the hole that I made. The eyes were lit by confusion. But I noticed that...his eyes...they were the same as mine were. When I was a little girl...scared of my father...beating me everyday, as I was to be his slave. My mother was always at work, and whenever she came home, my dad would act so fake that I couldn't even tell who he was anymore.

The anyone that brought me light in my childhood was Akihiko. When I first met him, he was a calming brat that would always read. Whenever I came around, he always jumped up and said, "Go away, annoying piece of crap!"

At that time I didn't know what he meant by that. Now I do.

But I enjoyed teasing him. It was fun. And his reactions would be so fun to watch.

But whenever I found out that he rejected our engagement to get married, I was hurt. After that, I had made my mind up to do whatever it took to claim him.

And even now. I won't give up, even if it means making him the last person on Earth.

I got off the bed and opened up the bag to let to boy have more air. "So boy...tell me how you have gotten Akihiko to your side. What did you do that was so clever that even I couldn't have thought of?"

* * *

Akihiko's POV

* * *

I was worried.

I was pissed.

I wanted to at least know if Misaki was alright. She could at least have done that.

But no.

She had to scream in my fucking ear about how much she loved me and all that crap, even though she should know that I can't accept her...because I love Misaki with all my heart.

"Hiroki. I am agitated. Do you know where I can find Misaki before I explode?"

"I-I'm sorry Akihiko. I really don't know how I could be the one to track him down. Maybe...Maybe...Hey you're the one that's rich and all that. You should be the one that would be able to find her. Just get like a tracker or something!"

Tracker...My car! Oh my god. How could I have forgotten that she had a tracker of her own on my car. Then did she get to Misaki faster than I did? How did she even know where he was?!

Well maybe if I can override the tracker and switch it up a bit, I could maybe make it work for me. I guess I could do that...Tanaka could probably do it. He's a really smart butler.

"Alright! I know what I'm gonna do!" I said, turning around and setting my course for my own homey mansion.

* * *

Misaki's POV

* * *

He loves me. He will find me...Won't he?

Why am I doubting him? Of course he will find me!

Well...first of all...last time I remembered...I was at the hospital. I got shot by a lady with a needle.

And now...that same lady is in front of me. Asking me this question...the question that I think that it is safe to be scared to answer.

"So boy...tell me how you have gotten Akihiko to your side. What did you do that was so clever that even I couldn't have thought of?"

"I-I don't know...I-I guess that he...in the process of caring for me, he started loving me as well? I don't know...Why don't you ask him? It's not like I know how he ended up loving me."

She smacked my face.

"What do you think I have been trying to do, huh? Why do you think I have you here?! Look this is stupid. I'm conversating with a boy that I just met and isn't even Akihiko.'

"You know I won't give him to you right?"

What...did he just say? I know he didn't.

I looked at him like I was dumbfounded. "What?"

"I said that I won't give him to you. He loves me and I love him. So give up already would ya."

He made an attempt to jump out of the bag, but I had tied his hands up earlier at the hospital.

"And untie me! You have no right to do this to me! I'll...I'll...call the police!"

I laughed real hard. "Oh please. You can't even use the phone."

"Yes I can. I can text Akihiko where I am and then he can call the police."

* * *

Misaki's POV

* * *

She stopped her laughing and looked at me, her gaze piercing like madness into my soul.

"I'd like to see you try that, brat." She said as she started to crack her knuckles.

I wonder why she was so set on Akihiko, even though she had already known that he had me already.

"Lady why can't you just give up. Man...It's not like out of doing all this, he will come to love you. It's more likely that he will come to hate you." I said, turning my head away from her so my bangs would hide my face.

I slowly moved one of my hands towards my pockets in a hidden way and pulled out my cellphone. Now this is the time that I am actually grateful for Sumi's lesson on how to type without looking at the cellphone.

* * *

Akihiko's POV

* * *

"Yes Yes, thank you Tanaka. You are a genius! You are so awesome, I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier. Thank you so much Tanaka!" I was so happy. Finally, I got somewhere. One step closer to finding Misaki.

"Here you go Akihiko-sama. I don't know where you got this from...but use it with caution."

I snatched it from his hands and I heard my phone vibrate.

Out of curiosity, I took a glance at it. It was a text message...from Misaki!

_Please come save me Akihiko! I don't know where I am at...but I am held hostage with a crazy lady that likes you. If it is possible, could you please call the police?_

What the heck...

I laughed as I looked hopelessly at the phone and the item my other hand. That's nice Misaki...

Wishing he could have at least knew where he was taken, I knew that I could not just do this the easy way. I typed him back.

_I wish you could know where you are. It would help me bunchies. I have a plan to find out though. Keep safe Misaki. I will find you soon. There is no need for the police. _

Send.

* * *

Bam! Done. Hope you guys liked it. It's time to get this action ON! :D


End file.
